Love Knows No Bounds
by KRAZY KATIE1
Summary: The flock needs allies, but what happens when these two allies are more powerful than even the Voice relizes? And what the heck is wrong with Max? A story about the flock meeting two people that have to help save the world, and complete the soulmate circle. Love really knows no bounds. *don't own image, found it on google* *many thanks to my beta bookworm131998!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. Long time no see. It's been a while hasn't it? Well I'm back and starting off fresh. This is my fanfic and I hope you guys like it.

Well enjoy!

( : : : )

"Hey Max, I was thinking….."

'_Oh here we go'_ I thought.

"Why don't we stop for dinner? I'm hungry, Angel's hungry, Gazzy's hungry but we should not go to a Mexican restaurant cause face it Gazzy you stink! Anyway, Iggy's hungry, and Fang is too, even though he won't admit it because he is a rock with no emotions. Or do rocks have feelings? Maybe they do, but that would mean Fang is abnormal! But then again so are we since we have wings and special powers….. OH, MAX WE SHOULD GET SOME COOKIES!"

Dear lord can that child talk…. I swear she talks more every day! I guess that's why we call her the Nudge Channel…. All Nudge all the time.

"Max, maybe Nudge should get her own talk show," My little mind reader said knowingly.

Yes I did say mind reader, also known as Angel (although she's anything but). Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are my band of winged mutants. Who am I? Why I'm the incredible Maximum Ride. Never heard of me? Good I prefer to keep attention on me focused to a minimum.

"But please Max, I'm hungry!" Nudge complained.

"Ok fine the next food joint we see we're going to stop and eat."

"Thank you, Max!"

That's when I felt a shiver on the back of my neck, and I could tell someone was flying above me. On instinct I barrel rolled and kneed my attacker in the stomach, to find out it was Fang… Oops.

"Ow," Fang said, I could tell that I knocked the breathe out of him.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I thought you were an Eraser,"

"Could somebody, please tell me what just happened?" Iggy, our blind pyromaniac, asked.

"Max was zoned out again, so when Fang flew over her she overreacted and kneed him in the stomach," Gazzy, my little trooper and pyromaniac in training, said answering Iggy's question.

"Max is always zoning out. I think she has her own little world made of cookies and sweets, or at least that's what I imagine it would be like anyway. Or maybe you're a normal girl in your mind and you have normal issues, cause that's what I dream about… Did you know dreams are nothing but-"

"I SEE A MCDONALDS!" Iggy yelled trying to quiet the Nudge channel.

I looked over where Iggy was pointing and saw he was right, "Iggy, how'd you know there was a McDonalds over there?"

Iggy looked confused, "There's _really_ a McDonalds over there?"

After we all bust out laughing I said, "Ok flock time to refuel!"

So, I closed my wings and dive bombed behind a Wal-Mart that was right next door to McDonalds. Following my example the Flock landed next to me and we started over to McDonalds.

I won't go into detail, but let's just say after we ordered we put starving grizzlies to shame. We ate that fast.

"Max, what are we going to do now?" Angel asked after finishing her 4th cheeseburger.

"Ummm…"

'_Go to Chicago'_

"We're going to Chicago," I said before really thinking about it.

'_Wait a minute Chicago, why are we going to Chicago?'_

'_There are some people there you need to meet'_

'_Should I be worried?'_

'_Maximum, you should always be worried.'_ Was that a sarcastic remark I heard from the Voice?

"Why, Chicago?" Iggy asked.

"Apparently the voice says there are people we need to meet there."

Fang raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

I shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well then on to Chicago!" Gazzy said, right before he let one rip.

( : : : )

How'd yall like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

- ( : : : ) -

"God Gazzy I can't believe you got us banned from McDonalds!"

"It's not my fault, Nudge!"

"Oh really. Then who FARTED SO FREAKING LOUD IT WOKE UP EVERYBODY IN THE U.S.!"

"I do not fart, I pass gas…"

This is how it continued all the way to Chicago. I felt like killing myself by the time I saw a hotel.

"Flock! We're going to stop for the night I see a hotel directly ahead." I ordered.

"Oh! A hotel, is it a fancy hotel? Or is it one of those that suck? I hope it's a five star hotel! But then it would be more expensive. What do you think Angel?... Angel, Angel, Angel…. ANGEL ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

"No Nudge I was busy SEEING IF THERE WERE ERASERS AROUND!"

"Nudge, Angel SHUT IT!" I said geeting annoyed. Thank God they listened.

After a few minutes we landed behind the hotel and weirdly it did turn out to be a 5 star hotel. How lucky can you get?

"Max."

"Yeah?"

"You Okay?"

I smiled, "I'm fine Fang, thanks."

Fang looked at me and nodded. I swear that boy can never say more than 5 words at a time. But I guess that's why I love him….. Yes, Maximum Ride just admitted she has feelings, so sue me.

Apparently sensing my thoughts in that weird Fang way he grabbed my hand and held on. I looked at him and smiled, he gave me one of his Fang grins in return.

We had just walked into the hotel and we approached the front desk.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to be nice.

The lady at the desk looked over her glasses and studied me and my family. I smiled.

"Can I have 2 rooms?"

The lady didn't say anything at first, just typed something on her computer and finally she said, "Okay, that will be $100, and you will be staying in rooms 203 and 204."

I paid her and walked away, fighting the urge to punch her face in.

- ( : : : ) -

When we got to our rooms I noticed they were basically the same and both had a kitchen and a bathroom. All in all it was pretty sweet.

"Okay, obviously, me, Nudge, and Angel are going to be in one room and Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy will be in the other," I said, "Iggy, Gazzy, I do not want to explain why one of these rooms were blown up. So, no under any circumstances are you to build a bomb why we are here, got it?"

"Sir, yes, sir," they mock saluted.

"Good, now everyone it's time for bed,"

We stacked fists and headed into our rooms, the good thing about this 5 star hotel it had three beds per room. Coincidence?

I watched as Nudge and Angel hit the bed and zonked out. I wasn't far behind.

'_Goodnight Maximum. Tomorrow is the beginning of an all new adventure.'_

- ( : : : ) -

A/N: Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay Fang and Max might be slight OOC in this chapter, but I couldn't think about how else to word the scene, but never fear! There will be FAX and slight NAZZY in this chapter.

Enjoy!

By the way _italics_ mean thoughts or the voice.

- ( : : : ) -

After the best sleep of my life (which is pretty awesome considering the past). We started exploring the wondrous city of Chicago.

"Oh Max, can we go on the Navy Pier Ferris Wheel, please?

"Why would you want to go on the Ferris Wheel, Angel,? We could just as easily fly that high."

"You're missing the point, Max! It's supposed to be fun!"

I raised my eyebrow at her _'How is a 150 foot Ferris wheel fun?'_

'_Please Max!'_

I looked at Fang and pleaded silently 'Do something!'

Fang gives me a look back 'You're on your own.'

Darn him. I could tell he was holding back laughter.

I looked down again at Nudge and Angel… Bad idea. They were giving me Bambi eyes. _'Crap, I'm in trouble.'_

I finally decided I couldn't deal with their sad faces and mumbled, "Fine we can go."

"YAY!" Nudge and Angel simultaneously yelled.

As we headed over there I began to think this wasn't such a bad idea.

'_Maximum, you should be trying to find Alex and Jason'_

'_Who the h-e-double toothpicks are Alex and Jason?'_

'_They're supposed to help you save the world'_

'_Then they'll be there tomorrow then won't they?'_ I snidely commented (if you can do that in your mind).

The Voice didn't reply.

"Ok, so who's going with who?" I asked shifting into leader mode.

"Nudge, will you go with me?" I heard Gazzy ask timidly.

"Sure, Gazzy," Nudge answered confused.

In all honestly I was too. When did Gazzy want to start hanging out with Nudge. I looked over and saw Iggy smirking.

'_Note to self: Pull Iggy aside and question later.'_

As Nudge and Gazzy headed over to the Ferris wheel, I could've swore I saw Nudge blush. Now why would Nudge blush?

"Hey Max, will you go with me?"

I looked over and saw that Fang was the one who asked, I smiled, "Sure Fang."

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me, Angel," Iggy said matter-of-factly.

"Ok," Angel said and she grabbed Iggy's hand and led him over to the Ferris wheel. After everybody got on and I did a perimeter check, then me and Fang got on.

As we started moving Fang scooted closer to me and held my hand.

'I love this boy.' I suddenly thought. Though as sudden as this thought came I knew it was true. I loved this almost-as-stubborn-as-me, emotionless rock, who only lets his guard around me and the flock, bird kid.

"Fa-"

"Ma-"

We both started at the same time. We looked at each and smiled, or in Fang's case half-smiled.

"You first," I said.

"I just wanted you to know how much I care about you, Max,"

OMG! Fang the emotionless rock actually said he cared about me. I mean I knew it all along, but it's a totally different thing when he actually says it.

I smiled and encouraged him to continue.

"I love you, Maximum Ride."

My heart skipped a beat as I comprehended what he said, "Fang, I love you too."

As soon as I said that he leaned over and kissed me.

Kissing Fang is like nothing I've ever experienced. You know how love-struck teenagers say its like fireworks going off? This is so much better. It felt like flying on a cool summer's night _while _fireworks went off.

He pulled away and we were both panting slightly from lack of oxygen. That's when I realized we were stopped directly at the top….. It was beautiful.

It was like flying except I didn't feel the familiar strains on my wings. I could see everything and I loved it almost as much as I loved flying itself. I looked beside me, Fang had the exact same look on his face, except you know more Fang like.

"Fang."

"Yea?"

"Do you ever wonder about the future?"

I saw him glance away from the scene before us and look at me. All he said was, "All the time."

That's when I kissed him and held him there until my lungs were aching for air. We sat together, holding hands until we reached the bottom and got off.

"So, how was everyone's ride?" I asked wondering if my fellow flock members had a life changing ride like me.

"Fine," I heard Nudge and Gazzy say together a little too fast.

"It was cool, Angel describes pictures a lot better than Gazzy can, no offense," Iggy said matter-of-factly.

Angel smiled and said, "Thanks."

"Ok then, let's head back to the hotel and order room service. That alone received a whole chorus of yay's.

- ( : : : ) -

**A/N:** Review? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guy's how are you enjoying the story? Hate it? Love it? Don't really care about it? Tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

- ( : : : ) -

After a delicious and filling meal. We all sat in the boy's room watching TV.

"Nudge, I wanna watch SpongeBob," Gazzy whined.

"No I'm watching Shake it Up," Nudge whined equally in return.

"How about we give the remote to me and I'll chose?" I suggested.

"NO!" Gazzy and Nudge said at the exact same time.

I sighed and said I was going to our room. After I got their I laid on my bed and tried to get rid of my pounding headache… That's when I heard a footstep and knowing it was Fang I didn't move.

"Wow Max, you're really off your game," I heard him say mockingly.

I smirked and continued to lay there, "I can still kick your sorry butt, though."

Fang came over and started rubbing that spot between my wings that I LOVE.

"Maybe so."

We sat there for a while not speaking, letting the peace and quiet wash over us. That's one of the things I love about Fang, he's content not to say anything. I think he's one of those guys who think a lot and say what their thinking in one word, if that made any sense.

'_Max, you need to focus.'_

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked.

"The Voice," I said.

'_What do you want, Voice?'_

'_You need to focus. The world needs to be saved and you are the only one who can.'_

'_You know what, if it'll make you happy and more importantly, leave me ALONE! Then I will look for these Alex and Jason people tomorrow, whoever they might be.'_

The Voice didn't answer, probably satisfied for the moment.

"What did the Voice want?" Fang asked.

"Tomorrow we have to look for these two people named Alex and Jason."

Fang raised his eyebrow sending a silent message saying 'Who the h-e-double toothpicks are they?'

I shrugged, "Well I guess we'll find out, won't we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter is going to be a bit boring, but the next chapter is when the action begins!

Enjoy!

- ( : : : ) -

Soon after the argument with the voice, we rejoined the flock and watched Nudge and Gazzy continue arguing. While they were arguing, I noticed Iggy smirking, which reminded me of the to do note I still haven't completed.

I jumped up went over and grabbed Iggy by the ear and dragged him away, while the flock stared at the TV oblivious to Iggy's pain.

"OW! Max…" Iggy whined in pain, "What did I do? I swear I haven't built a bomb since we got here!"

By that time we had reached the girls room and I let go of his ear him mumbling about how bad it hurt and how he was going to be deaf along with blind….. Cry me a river.

"Iggy, I know you know something and I want to know," I started out calm-like.

"Like what?" Iggy asked.

"Gazzy and Nudge," I stated simply.

"Oh...that…"

"Yes, that."

"Well you see, before we started toward Chicago Gazzy had come up to me and asked what it means when you feel a warm feeling in your stomach and a nervous feeling every time you talked to them. So I responded, 'I think you're in love, Gazzy' except you know not as subtle…"

"Which basically means you screamed 'GAZZY'S IN LOVE!' right?"

"Maybe…."

"Anyway and this involves Nudge how?"

Iggy stared at me (creepy since he's blind) like I was stupid and them I put two and two together…

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled realizing it.

Iggy chuckled, "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

"Har de har har," I said still not believing it.

'_My little trooper has grown up so fast and he has his frst crush! Which is weird considering its Nudge…'_

'_Gazzy has a crush on Nudge?'_ I heard a certain mind-reader say, in my head at least.

'_Oh crap…'_

'_I have to tell Nudge!'_

'_No Angel, you will not tell Nudge a thing. Gazzy needs to tell her on his own and do not tell Gazzy anybody besides Iggy knows, okay?'_

'_Fine' _I heard Angel mind-speak rather unhappily.

I smirked in triumphant and me and Iggy went back to the boy's room to watch some more TV (or in Iggy's case listen). Now that I knew about Gazzy and Nudge I started noticing the little things that changed about him. He would constantly glance away from the TV to Nudge when she laughed about something. When Nudge yawned, he would smile. Just bits and pieces that didn't change his normal routine much, but proved Iggy was right.

After about thirty more minutes of watching TV I looked over to the clock and saw it said 10:02.

"Ok guys time for bed. We have an adventure tomorrow." I said expecting arguing, but as it turns out Nudge and Angel had already fallen asleep. Nudge against Gazzy's shoulder (which I could tell, Gazzy was enjoying very much) and Angel leaning against Fang.

After I prodded them awake, we stacked fists and went our separate ways. As soon as me, Nudge, and Angel entered our room, we immediately laid down and went to sleep.

'_Can't wait till tomorrow, so I can finally meet this Alex and Jason people.'_

'_Don't worry Max, you'll like these two.'_ The Voice answers me mysteriously.

- ( : : : ) -

**A/N:** Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well I know I said there would be action, but I changed my mind. Action will be in the chapter after the _next_ one. Ok anyways, enjoy!

- ( : : : ) -

After waking up, I looked to my right and saw Nudge lying sideways on the bed. I smiled to myself, _'That's Nudge for ya!'_ I then looked to my left and saw Angel sleeping soundly with one arm draped across a pillow at her side, _'And that's my sweet little girl…'_

I got up, taking my sweet time about it, and headed over to Nudge so I could shake her awake.

"Hey Nudge wake up sweetie."

Nudge groaned and rolled over and simply stated, "Five more minutes…"

I smirked and pulled the covers out from under sending her sprawling to the floor, while she shouted, "I'm up, now!"

After I made sure Nudge was awake and getting up, which she was grumbling a lot by the way, I headed over to Angel and nudged her awake.

"Up and at em, Angel."

Angel opened her eyes, sat up and stretched, "I'm up. Are we going to look for those people today?"

"Yes, we are."

After we got dressed, we headed into the boy's and noticing they were still fast asleep an evil plot formed in my head.

"Okay Nudge, Angel, this is what we're going to do…"

After explaining the plan Nudge headed to foot of Gazzy's bed, Angel to Iggy's, and me to Fang.

I counted down on my fingers, '3…2…1.' At one me, Nudge, and Angel jumped on top of the boys screaming, "GOTCHA YA!"

As I landed on top of Fang, straddling his hips, he shot up and head butted me.

"OWW!"

I sat there rubbing my head and glared at Fang and when I say, that I gave him a huge bump on his head. I then busted out laughing.

Fang glared at me (if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under), and I just said, "I sorry," and gave him a tiny, chaste kiss to prove it.

I then looked over to Gazzy and Nudge and saw that Gazzy, bless his soul, was blushing so hard he could put a tomato to shame, and nudge was oblivious to it just sitting there laughing.

I then looked over to Iggy and Angel and I saw Iggy was pouting, while Angel was laughing trying not to fall off the bed.

I smiled to myself, _'I love my family.'_

I then looked back to Fang and saw I was still straddling his hips and my lips and his were only a hair's width apart. So, I did the only logical thing. I leaned and kissed him.

I was then cut off from the world around me and focused in on only me and Fang. I cracked open my eyes and looked at Fang, seeing as he had his eyes closed, I closed mine again.

After a minute or so I pulled away from lack of oxygen. Fang looked calm and not like a calm indifference, like a peaceful calm everything was right in the world if only for an instant.

"Okay, everybody get dressed. We're going out," I said switching to leader mode in an instant. That's when I noticed everyone was staring at me and Fang. I blushed and went to mine and the girls room saying, "Be ready in 5."

+ ( : : : ) +

After we left the hotel we started towards a Pizza Hut. (Even though it was like 10:00 in the morning).

I'm not going to bore you with our eating habits, so let's skip to when we're debating where to go to next.

"I still don't see why we have to look for these people anyway. I mean, how are they supposed to help us?" the oh-so helpful Iggy asked.

I sighed and answered, "Because, they have to help me save the world, Ig."

I admit I was getting tired. My flock doubted me, including Fang, and I was starting to give up all hope for these people.

'_Any helpful thoughts, voice?'_

Surprisingly it answered me, _'Go to the very outside of Chicago and there's going to be a house there. That's where they are.'_

I raised my eyebrows and said _'Okay.'_

"We now have a destination, guys. Let's head out," I jumped up and headed towards the door, but I still heard Gazzy ask Iggy, "How does she do that?"

I smirked and continued outside.

After we got away from public eye we let loose our wings and took off.

'_Well Alex and Jason, whoever you are, I hope you're prepared to see 6 flying bird kids.'_

- ( : : : ) -

**A/N:** Review? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The Flock and the mysterious Alex and Jason meet!

Okay here are some answers/thank you's to the reviews I've gotten:

**Maximum Phantomhive **- Actually I do not live in Chicago, I'm actually winging it (lol, get it?). The Flock is probably going to be in Chicago for only a couple chapters, though. Then they're going to travel somewhere else.

**wolfhead** - Thanks, I find writing her reaction's to certain stuff is about the hardest thing to do (besides writing Fang's responses).

**The Mysterious E** - I love making Iggy, the match maker! By the way I fixed Iggy 'seeing' the McDonalds. I think I meant to put Gazzy, but I switched it a bit and now it makes sense.

**Wonderfully Strange** - I like your charecter and I'm not going to use exactly every idea you gave me, but believe me I'm gonna use some. Very descriptive, by the way.

Thank You for all the reviews, I'm not going to actually list everybody that reviewed every chapter. Unless I am asked a direct question.

Enjoy!

- ( : : : ) -

After about an hour or so of flying, according to the voice's directions, I was starting to lose hope.

"Max," I looked over and Fang pointed a little ways ahead. Using my raptor vision I faintly saw the outline of a little cottage.

The cottage wasn't very big, but it looked lived in, but it had that homey feel about it. I half expected a mom to come outside wearing a flowered apron calling her children in for supper. Heck, maybe I could live there on day… See what smelling Gazzy's fart's do to me? They make me think I could actually live in a place like this and live a normal life with the flock.

Anyway as we got closer I saw it was bigger than I originally thought. Up close it looked out of place being in Chicago. Chicago is a northern city and its full of 'Yankees,' but apparently this person didn't get the message, the cottage looked like it belonged down south.

"Max is that the house we're looking for? It looks nice. I wish we lived there. Maybe these Alex and Jason people will let us stay a couple days? I hope so, that cottage looks nice and cozy and-" at that moment Gazzy decided to fly over and accidently bump Nudge so she had to stop talking.

I laughed silently to myself and looked at Fang, who had on one of his half-grins.

We landed a few yards away in the woods and headed towards the front door. Now, that I was finally facing this I started to wonder, _'Who are Alex and Jason? Are they from the school? Or are they two normal humans?_' It was exhausting, so before I lost my nerve, I knocked on the door.

When no one answered, I asked Angel, "Is anybody in there?"

She replied, "Yes, there are two people inside and I don't know why, but I can't read their minds. I can just pick up on their vibe, so to speak."

That's when Iggy started to look worried, "Max, we shouldn't be here. We have no idea who these people are, and frankly I don't care to find out."

"Maybe Iggy's right, Max. If Angel can't read their minds then how do we know they're not something bad? I mean Angel can't read Jeb's mind and we never know who's side he's on, so what if they're the same? And another thing-" By that time Gazzy had slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Well, we won't know until we see for ourselves, right?" I said.

So, I knocked again, this time louder, still wondering who would answer the door.

When I got done knocking, it took a few minutes but a little boy answered the door. He looked to be about nine or ten.

He seemed to be examining us with his light green eyes. So, I did the same to him. He had dark brown hair that stood up in some places, like he just got out of bed, and light green eyes that looked pure and innocent. He was wearing a camo shirt with black jeans, he had no shoes, so I could see his bare feet.

When I looked back up at his face I noticed he had a scar that ran from his hairline to his chin and continued down his neck into his shirt.

After a few minutes, he was done evaluating us and said, "Who are you?"

His voice matched his looks and I replied without hesitation, "I'm Max, this is my family. Who are you?"

The boy smiled and said, "I'm Jason Blaze, Come in," he then gestured inside.

I followed hesitantly, examining escape routes while looking at the house.

"Wow, this place is really cool," Angel said in awe.

"Thanks, my dad built it a long time ago," Jason said in response to Angel's statement.

"That's so cool! How did he build it? Did he have help or did he build it by himself? I wish I could live in a place like this…" Nudge said in that babbling way of hers.

"My dad built it all by himself, before he met mom. I don't know how he built it, but yes it is pretty cool," Jason said taking it all in stride. You gotta admit, this boy is way matured for his age.

As he led us through the house into the kitchen, I couldn't help but notice a lot of pictures of a certain girl, "Who's the girl in the picture?" I asked curiously.

"That's my sister. You guys can wait here while I go get her," Jason said leaving us in the kitchen all alone.

I looked over at Fang. He was tense preparing for the worst, but I could tell he liked Jason. I then looked at Iggy, he was less tense then Fang, but still looked worried for some unknown reason. Gazzy was trying to be discreet about looking at Nudge, but was failing miserably. Nudge was chatting with Angel about the house and I could hear the longing in both of their voices.

I sat down on a chair and took a closer look at my surroundings.

This was an open room kitchen that opened up into the living room/dining room. The kitchen itself was very modern day, but the living room looked as if every piece of furniture in there had been made except for the sofa that curved around the coffee table and the TV at the front of the room.

I said it once and I'll say it again, it has a homey feel and I liked it.

Just then Jason entered the room followed by a girl, who looks about my age, and I could instantly see it was the girl in the pictures.

She looked around at all of us and I could faintly hear Gazzy whispering in Iggy's ear what she and Jason looked like.

Alex then locked eyes with me and I saw a hint of something in her eyes, but as quickly as it was there, it disappeared.

"So, Maximum Ride what does your flock want with me and my brother?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You know what works for writers block? Being crazy, angry. Today, I just could not take life anymore and I wrote this chapter. Afterwards, though I was really happy, so here you go.

Enjoy!

- ( : : : ) -

After her question, we both stood there death glaring at each other. I could tell she was weak. Not weak in kicking-butt wise, but weak as in skinny and underfed. She was pale, too.

I took a better look at her, and noticed her blond hair. It was silky looking and had little white streaks in it. Her eyes were like her brothers, except not as pronounced. Her clothes were as follows: a white cami with a black swirly pattern on the front, a pair of jeans that had a couple holes in them from overuse, and some toe socks.

I then fully realized what she had said, "You know my name?"

She glared even harder at me (if possible) and said, "Yes, now why are you here?"

I took a deep breath and was about to reply when Angel tugged at my shirt and said, "Max, look at that boy Jason."

I looked over and saw that Jason was really pale and noticing my shocked gaze, Alex looked over at him. Instantaneously, her gaze changed from hatred to concern.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"A flash…" was all he said before he fell forward. Moving as fast as lightning, Alex ran forward and caught him.

"What's wrong with him?" Nudge asked worried.

Alex looked panic-stricken, "Listen, me and my brother are like you guys, we have wings and special powers. What I'm about to do is one of my powers. Afterwards I might faint, so don't worry ok?"

I nodded about all I could do, when I was this shocked.

"I'll also answer all your questions after I wake up," with that she laid Jason down on the floor. Then raised her arms and looked like she was praying. Only….. it was different then praying. She had a weird whitish glow around her and to my shock, her white streaks in her hair were literally lit up.

After a few minutes, Alex fell over on to Jason.

That seemed to snap me out of my daze. So, switching to leader mode I said, "Fang help me move Alex to the couch. Iggy take Jason to the couch, Gazzy help lead Iggy to the couch. Nudge and Angel, go wet two washcloths for their heads, move it guys!" With that my flock sprang into action. Me and Fang carried Alex to the circular couch and laid her down. Close behind was Iggy and the Gasman.

After laying them down I checked their heads. Alex's head was damp from sweat and Jason was….. perfectly fine.

Nudge rushed back with a washcloth and I took it from her and I put it on Alex's head.

"Ok, that's all we can do," I said wondering what kind of power this could be.

'Alex can heal all wounds, but it exhausts her.'

I jumped and after assuring the flock that it was just the Voice I replied, 'What do you mean all wounds? Do you mean she can cure like cancer and all that?'

'Yes, she can heal every wound or disease, but only if she cares enough about the person that has it. Otherwise her powers don't work.'

I raised my eyebrows in shock and said, "Hey flock, guess what…" I then proceeded to tell them all I knew about Alex's power.

"So, she healed what was bothering Jason earlier?" Angel asked.

I nodded in response, "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, I was busy looking at all the paintings," she said matter-of-factly.

"Paintings? Why would there be paintings here?" Gazzy asked Angel.

Angel shrugged and said, "Come on, I'll show you."

So she led us back to the kitchen past all the counters and led us through a door that was concealed from the naked eye.

I looked at Angel and raised my eyebrow, "And you went, a room that was obviously hidden for a reason, why?"

"I was looking for some ice," Angel said.

I shrugged and opened the door.

- ( : : : ) -

A/N: Well, I don't know if I worded everything all right, but it will have to do!

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

We stood around in awe of the beauty before us.

There were so many paintings. All of them different, all of them gorgeous. One showed a bird with broken wings hopping along the forest floor. I could tell Nudge loved this one with the way she was gazing at it.

I started walking to a particular one. It was a lone wolf, with white fur. It was looking at the night sky and I could almost hear it howling to the moon. This reminded me of Fang.

I faintly heard Gazzy describe the paintings to Iggy, and I knew Iggy was running his fingers over the painting seeing all the colors used.

"Max…" I looked to my right at Fang. He was staring at a painting of… me. I looked like a warrior goddess, except you know with jeans and a tank top with blood stains and no shoes. My hair was being whipped behind me and I was staring straight ahead. There was something wrong with my eyes, though. They were a blood red.

"Fang, what the hell is this?"

"I don't know." He replied bewildered.

I examined the painting better and saw that everyone was there. Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Alex, and Jason.

They were all standing behind me. All equally ferocious. Fang was the only one with blood red eyes like mine.

"Like what you see?"

I turned around and saw Alex standing behind me pale and leaning on the doorway.

"I guess, the saver of our world doesn't appreciate shut doors," she said stumbling in the room.

"And I guess 'the savor of our world' has a creepy stalker," I said in retort.

She smirked and said, "Well, what can you do?"

Before I could say anything else, Iggy decided to butt in and say, "Not to ruin the sarcastic moment, but I'd personally like to know about these mysterious people we need to know."

Alex whipped her head around to glare at Iggy, and when she realized it wasn't affecting him she said, "Your blind."

Iggy made a 'duh' look and retorted, "Thank you Captain Obvious! Where did you park your ship? In the duh-huh ocean?"

She looked at him, her glare not even wavering.

After a few seconds more of Alex glaring at Iggy and Iggy glaring at Alex's general direction Nudge cleared her throat and asked, "Did you paint these?"

Alex answered Nudge, while still glaring at Iggy, saying, "Some of them. My mom painted most of them though."

"Did you paint the one with all of us in it?" I asked.

She finally stopped glaring at Iggy and looked at me and said, "My mom painted some of it. She painted you at the front like that, but then I got a vision and added the rest of us."

I nodded and said, "Got any food?"

I heard Fang chuckle and Alex replied, "Yea, come eat and I'll explain everything to you."

- ( : : : ) -

A/N: Well that's the end and I'm starting to see that I'm writing Max a little bit OCC, but I don't really know what to do about it.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back and I have a new Beta! Say hello to my friend Maximum Phantomhive!

Enjoy!

( : : : )

While we were walking back into the kitchen when Angel thought to ask, "How is Jason?"

Alex smiled and replied, "He's doing better."

After we sat down and started eating some pizza that seemed to appear out of thin air we got down to business.

"So, explain," I said.

"Well, like you guys, me and Jason are mutants too. We have wings and other powers," Alex started pushing her plate away.

"Wait, you and Jason have wings?" Nudge asked, "That is so cool! We aren't the only winged people in the world. You see Angel –"

Thank God, Gazzy decided to put his hand over her mouth.

"Licking my hand won't work," Gazzy said, suddenly.

"It might give you a fatal disease, though," Angel inserted knowingly.

Nudge jerked away wiping her tongue on her arm, yelling "GROSS!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Continue."

"Well," Alex started, "My powers consist of: healing, like you saw earlier; controlling fire, which only works when I'm mad or somebody I love is in danger; and I can tell if someone I know is close to dying, I think this is a branch off my healing powers."

I gotta admit I was shocked, which is something I never am, and judging by the way the rest of the flock was gaping at Alex (including Fang), I guess they are too.

Alex, not being the one for attention, rolled her eyes and dryly, "Take a picture, they last longer."

And I (being the nice person I am) didn't reply with, "No thanks, you'd break my camera."

Iggy sensing a pause in the conversation motioned his hands in the universal 'continue' signal.

Alex rolled her eyes again and said, "My brother's powers or power I should say is he can look into someone's soul and tell if they are meant to be trusted."

"What's with his scar?" Angel asked.

Alex narrowed her gaze at Angel, and I saw her flinch out of the corner of my eye, "He's been through more than a 9 year old boy should have to."

After that there was an awkward silence in which everybody continued munching on their pizza.

"Did you come from the School?" Fang asked Alex with a calculating look on.

"Me and Jason have been to the School, but we weren't born there," Alex said.

"Then how do you have wings?"

Before Alex could reply to Fangs question a child-like voice answered, "Because our parents were experimented on first. They thought they were safe so they had us."

"Jason!" Alex said turning around, "You should be resting."

Jason stared at his sister and said, "You healed me again, if anyone should be resting it should be you."

After a few minutes of silence Iggy had to say, "Awkward….."

Jason focused his attention back on us and said, "I got my scar when I was five. We were first kidnapped by the School and they thought I wasn't worth saving so they sent me into the place where the Erasers are trained. One nearly cut me in half; luckily Alex broke out and saved me."

Angel furrowed her brows, "That's horrible, but if you don't mind me asking, why did they think you weren't worth saving?"

"Because-"

"Jason!" Alex said intervening, "That is none of their business."

Jason frowned, shrugged and got over Alex's outburst.

"I have a question," Nudge stated and I could tell she was about to ask a very long question, "How are you supposed to help save the world? I mean, we need all the help we can get, but how come it has to be you two?"

Before Nudge could say anything else, Alex held up her hand and said, "First off, I have no idea why we have to help, I just know that we have to. Second, before our parents died-"

Jason intervened saying, "Disappeared."

Alex looked at Jason cautiously and continued, "My father told me to trust my instincts and Jason's judgment."

I looked at the clock and said, "Well, since we're supposed to save the world and all, together. Do you think we could get some shut-eye first?"

"Jason, can you show them the extra rooms, I'm going for a fly," Alex said.

Before Jason could say anything in reply, Alex ran out of the kitchen and out the front door.

Jason rolled his eyes and said, "Follow me."

He led us up a flight of stairs that I hadn't noticed till now.

"We have three extra rooms that you divide between yourselves. Now I'm going to bed." Jason said pointing at each room that's vacant and heading to one at the far end of the hall.

Before I could split up the rooms Angel grabbed Nudge's hand and pulled her into one room, while Gazzy did the same to Iggy.

This left me and Fang, with only one other room.

'_Darn those four…'_

Me and Fang went to the last room available, opened the door and looked at the only thing in the room, a king-sized bed.

I headed to the bathroom on the other side of the room and said, "I'm taking a shower," with no hint of nervousness.

After my shower I put some new clothes on that came out of my backpack (which I forgot I had) and headed out of the room.

Seeing as how Fang wasn't in the room I'm going to guess he went to use Iggy and Gazzy's shower.

With a yawn and a stretch, I realized just how tired I really was. I lay down, trying to ignore the fact me and Fang were about to share a bed, together, alone.

I was already half-asleep when I heard Fang open the door to the room. From what I could tell, he threw his backpack in the corner and came over and laid down on the bed, as far away from me as possible (which is pretty far considering it's a king-sized bed and everything).

Considering I was half-asleep and cold. I scooted close to Fang and his body heat. I heard Fang suck in a breath and tense up. Before he could move away, I turned over so I was facing him and put my face in his chest.

I guess he got over the fact that we were so close together cause the next thing I know he has his arm protectively over my waist and the other one under my head.

And that's how we fell asleep. Enjoying one last night of peace, cause God knows it could never stay that way.

( : : : )

A/N: Review? Please?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I decided to be nice and add another chapter today.

Anyways, enjoy!

( : : : )

Told you it wouldn't last.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of smoke burning my nose. I was still wrapped in Fang's arms and he was still asleep.

"FANG!"

Fang jerked awake and quickly looked around and upon seeing our room full of smoke he swiftly rolled to the floor dragging me with him.

Ignoring the pain of my head hitting the floor I rapidly crawled to the door and put the back of my hand against it, to see if the door was on fire on the other side.

'_Damn this room and it having no windows!'_

Luckily, I felt no heat on the other side and reached up to turn the door handle. After I got the door opened I was blinded by the red flames. I opened my mouth to say something to Fang only to find myself coughing like I was going to lose a lung.

Fang moved past me and started coughing, too. He then started to crawl down the hallway and down the stairs doing his best to avoid the smoke. We made it down stairs and out the front door before anything worse could happen.

Before I did anything else I leaned over and barfed my guts out. That smoke really did me in.

When I looked back up what I saw made my heart sink. Outside Jason was lying on the ground coughing up blood. Angel was a couple feet away unconscious. Gazzy and Nudge were standing with their hands on their knees panting. Iggy and Alex were nowhere to be found.

"Max, Fang!" Nudge yelled seeing us.

"Nudge, what happened? Where are Alex and Iggy?" I asked, barely able to breathe.

For once Nudge was at a loss for words, "I don't know," she said.

"Fang, could you-" I stopped when I saw he was in worse shape than I was, laying on the ground dry heaving and his hair singed, majorly. My first instinct was to kneel by him and take care of him, but we communicated through our eyes and he said he was fine.

I rolled my eyes and sent back a 'yeah, right' look.

I looked back over to see how the rest of my flock was- yes, that includes Jason now- and found Angel and Jason, both awake and talking to each other. Gazzy was lying on the ground and I could tell by the way Nudge was talking to him, she was going to do everything in her power to keep him on the ground resting.

'_Young love, the purest kind.'_

I jumped back and realized it was only the Voice in my head.

'_Long time, no see voice. Any helpful suggestions?'_

Of course there was no reply.

I sighed, spread out my wings and took to the air so I could see if there was any sign of the people who you know set the house on fire.

Flying in a slow leisurely circle, I saw a black hummer parked by a tree, me only being able to notice it because of my raptor vision.

As I got closer I saw a figure step out of the car and look at me.

I gasped. This must be a new breed of eraser. This guy was at least 6'5 and he had a big body to match that height. His hair was brown and he had sunglasses on, so I couldn't tell what his eyes looked like.

After the few seconds I had to analyze his appearance, he held up his hand and waved at me, like he had all the time in the world.

I almost forgot to flap, because now when I think about it, he looks familiar….

Before I could ponder anymore he jumped back in the car and drove away.

I landed in front of my flock, who were staring at me.

"Well, did you see anything? Or anyone?" Gazzy said in a cracked voice.

I closed my eyes and said, "Yes, and I think I know where Alex and Iggy are."

While I heard Gazzy and Nudge asking me where, I looked and found Jason's eyes and that's when I knew.

That mysterious man was Jason's father.

( : : : )

A/N: O_o things are heating up!

Review? PLEASE!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another chapter! *applause*

Well I'd like to thank my beta Maximum Phantomhive, she really has helped me with my writers block.

Enjoy!

( : : : )

I looked away from Jason and saw that Nudge and Gazzy were still arguing, so I yelled, "QUIET!"

Everyone shut up then and looked at me expectantly. I then proceeded to explain about the car and guy I saw, leaving out the part that the guy looked like Jason's dad.

When I was finished Jason looked at me and said, "Where is my sister?"

I stared at him, the way he looked so much older then he actually was and wondered what would happen to his calm demeanor if his sister died. I then said very hesitantly, "I think, she and Iggy are at one of the Schools."

Jason visibly paled, looking scared to death. I could tell he was remembering how he got the scar. Angel looking worried for Jason put her hand in Jason's. (I guess the voice was right, Angel loves Jason and vice versa. Well as much as one can love romantically at their ages.)

I closed my eyes and remembered all the pain me and my family went through, letting one tear out. Fang put his hand in mine and squeezed. I squeezed back.

Opening my eyes I also saw Gazzy and Nudge holding hands, Gazzy looking brave for Nudge.

"Okay guys, it's time to head out."

One-by-one my family took off until it was only me and Fang left.

"Max, you don't have to be strong all by yourself," Fang said. He then left me alone, flying away toward whatever awaited us.

For some reason, I thought of the painting Alex and Jason's mom painted. I shivered, and took off with the vision of red eyes peering at me from the darkness, leaving the burning house behind us.

= ( : : : ) =

Alex opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She put up her hands to see where she was, and finding the top of whatever she was in only a few inches above her.

'_I must be in a car….'_

This would explain the slight bump she felt every few seconds and the slight rev of an engine.

Just then she heard a groan and an "Ouch."

Alex looked over and seeing the silhouette of a person, she said, "We're in a car, and judging by the way it feels riding in it. I'm guessing it's a hummer."

It was quiet for a moment before there was a reply, "How do you know that?"

Alex then recognized the voice of the speaker and said, completely ignoring his question, "You're the blind one right? Izzy, or something like that?"

More silence, "its Iggy."

'_Oops'_

"Sorry, with everything that's been going on I never did pay attention to names," Alex said trying to make amends. This surprised her, as she usually only apologizes when she needs to (which she thinks is never).

"It's alright, but seriously, how do you know so much about cars?" Iggy asked in response.

"I don't really know, they've just interested me since I was little….." Just then Alex remembered.

"OH CRAP! Where is Jason?" Alex yelled hitting the top of the trunk.

"Alex! Calm down," Iggy said trying to calm her down, "I woke up as we got we were getting thrown in the car. I'm positive that Jason, or the rest of my flock for that matter, did not got kidnapped."

During the time that Iggy was talking his hand had found hers and he held it sending electricity through Alex.

Alex had no idea why she was feeling this, but she didn't want it to stop. She was glad for once she was the one being cared for, not the other way around.

Not thinking of the consequences her actions might have later; Alex scooted over to Iggy and put her hand that Iggy was still holding against her chest where her heartbeat was beating frantically.

"Thanks," Alex surprised her by saying.

Iggy smiled, not knowing if Alex could see it and said, "Your welcome."

With that said Iggy and Alex held each other not understanding where this new relationship would lead. They just held each other waiting for the car they were stuck in to reach its destination.

Just then a light came on inside the car.

( : : : )

A/N: Do I see Iggy and Alex romance? Maybe... Which brings me to another question what should their romance be called? Max and Fang have FAX and Gazzy and Nudge have Nazzy, but what about Iggy and Alex?

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well no couple name for Iggy and Alex yet, but oh well.

Again thanks to my beta Maximum Phantomhive *applause*

Enjoy!

( : : : )

Well seeing as we had no idea where Alex and Iggy were, we did the most obvious thing first. We stopped at a McDonalds.

Now usually when we stop to eat there is always the 'Oh my God this is so good!' or the occasional 'Mmmmmmm', but not today, not when two of our flock members are missing. So it was quite depressing and I couldn't do anything to help.

"Max, have you asked the Voice if he knows anything?" Nudge asked looking at me with her tearstained eyes and charred clothes.

I sighed, "I wish it was that easy, but the Voice doesn't appear on whim and-"

'_Well Max you could try asking nicely.'_

I nearly jumped out of my seat when the Voice interrupted me.

'_Well Voice now that I have your attention, any advice/smart comments you'd like to give?'_

The Voice didn't reply and I sighed again about to tell Nudge no when he said, _'Go to China.'_

'_China, why China?'_

Of course, there was no answer.

"Well mi amigos, we have a destination," I said to my flock.

They looked at me hope written on their faces (except Fang, of course, but he did grin a little), trusting I'd solve all their problems.

We jumped up ran outside and took to the air, hoping we'd be seeing our split flock become whole again.

But of course that's when everything erupted into chaos.

( : : : )

Alex woke in a white robe surrounded by white walls and thought _'Where am I?'_

She slowly stood, almost falling in the process because of her killer headache, and wobbled a bit. She checked herself over to see if she had any injuries, but there was nothing except a bump on the head.

She looked around searching for something, anything that could be used as a weapon or a way out. There was nothing. The room was bare and there was one door that nearly blended into the wall because it was white too. It had no doorknob or anything, but Alex still tried pushing against it, but it wouldn't budge.

Finally Alex just sat back down and stared at the door, zoning out wishing she was with her brother and her newfound family.

( : : : )

At the same moment Iggy woke up also to a pounding headache, with a similar white robe on. "What the hell happened to me?" he whispered.

Standing up, feeling like he was going to throw up, he checked himself for injuries. Rolling his arms back and forth, stretching his legs, all he had was one bump on the back of his head that was real sore.

He hadn't opened his eyes because he was thinking it wouldn't matter it's not like I can see anyway, but low and behold he opens his eyes and sees nothing but white.

Iggy blinked his eyes into focus and looked around this white quarantine he was in, looking for a way out or a weapon, but of course it was just like Alex's room; bare, with only one door.

So Iggy did the exact same thing Alex did, tried opening the door, failed and sat down. Glancing at everything because even though he was trapped like a dog (Eraser joke, you get it?), he could see and he was taking advantage of that.

Then his door opened and he waited to see what kind of hell he was drug into this time.

( : : : )

A/N: Review?

(Btw: thanks for all the reviews so far! I love you guys!)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: That awkward moment when you realize Phineas and Ferb never go to school, but their still smarter than you. O_o

Some randomness on my part, but oh well.

Thanks again to my beta, Maximum Phantomhive!

Enjoy!

( : : : )

Of course life couldn't be peaceful for more than a few minutes, right? Because of course bullets started whipping by us.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I yelled to my very confused flock.

"They're on the ground!" Fang yelled to me.

I looked down to see what we were dealing with and I felt the color drain from my face they had a missile launcher on the ground with someone trying to aim at it.

"IG-" I shook my head, he wasn't here. "Gazzy!" I yelled instead, "Let loose a couple bombs at the missile launcher!"

Gazzy didn't reply, just took out some bombs and started pelting the Erasers with them, exploding on impact.

One of the bigger bombs I saw were heading right towards the launcher, and I knew the impact was going to be bad.

"Everybody needs to fly up!" I yelled to my flock who were dodging bullets.

I saw everyone take off and I started to follow them when I felt the shockwave of something big exploding shooting me upwards.

I heard Fang yell, "Max!" and I heard Angel yell something about Jason right before I passed out.

( : : : )

Alex sighed wondering when someone would show when she saw the door inch open. She sat motionless while a lady with white hair and dark cold eyes came into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Alexandria Blaze," the scientist said with a smile. Alex tensed when she heard her name and waited.

The lady smiled again and said, "Welcome to the Higher Evolution for the Lower Living."

Alex raised her eyebrow and said, "So your saying I'm in hell?"

"Something like that," was her reply, "My name is Shay and I'm the one who runs this place."

'_The devil is a woman?' _Alex smirked at her thought, but didn't say anything.

"Why am I here?" Alex asked.

Shay smirked and said, "You'll find out soon enough. Now, stay still."

For some reason the words had a strange effect on Alex and she found she couldn't move. Alex glared at Shay and watched as she took a needle out of her lab coat and stuck the purplish liquid in the needle into Alex's neck.

Alex fell asleep instantly.

( : : : )

Iggy glared at the door wanting to see what kind of monster kidnapped them _this_ time.

A women with white hair and dark eyes with a lab coat on came into his room and looked at him.

"Iggy," the women said looking him in the eye, "So I was correct, you can see the color white?"

Iggy shrugged, "Looks that way doesn't it?"

"My name is Shay and I run this lab," Shay said.

"And what exactly is this lab called?"

"The Higher Evolution for the Lower Living," Shay said with a smile.

Iggy raised his eyebrow (not unlike Alex) and replied with, "So we are in hell?"

To his surprise, Shay laughed, "Ah yes, your friend said the same thing."

'Alex….'

"Where is she?" Iggy asked his eyes growing hard, for some reason he felt a strong connection with her.

Shay smirked and went right out the door without answering his question.

Iggy grumbled under his breath and leaned against the wall, determined not to fall asleep.

( : : : )

"Miss Blaze."

Shay looked towards the Eraser that said her name.

"Jeb would like to see you, m'am."

Shay inwardly sighed and followed the Eraser to Jeb's office to find out what the pathetic man wanted now.

( : : : )

A/N: Review?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well guys I've been gone for the last week, so I'm going to go ahead and finally post a chapter.

Enjoy!

( : : : )

When I finally regained consciousness my flock was surrounding me with scared looks on their faces. I smiled and said, "I'm alright guys, just a headache is all."

They continued to stare at me with scared looks, then I realized their not scared_ for_ me, their scared _of _me.

I frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Silence passed before Fang answered, "Max… Your eyes were red and-"

"And you killed all the erasers," Nudge said with fear in her voice, " It was really scary Max. After that, you looked at us and you smiled and started towards us, but then you fainted…."

Cold sweat broke out on my forehead.

'_What the hell is happening to me?'_

I looked at my scared family and asked in a very calm voice, "Are my eyes still red?"

I saw Fang shake his head.

'_Max, there's something going on and-'_

'_And what? Am I going to start blacking out and start trying to kill my flock? What is happening to me? Have I finally gone bonkers?'_

'_I don't know Max, this is beyond me-'_

"Beyond you? You stupid voice, your no help at all!" Of course then I realized, I started screaming to myself out loud.

Gazzy, who was standing next to Nudge holding her hand, asked me, "Max, what did the voice say?"

"Ummmm…." I started, "Well-"

'_Tell him I said you'll be okay after you rescue Alex and Iggy.'_

"I'll be fine after we rescue Alex and Iggy," I said following the voice's plan, "Apparently whatever is happening to me has to do with them not being here."

My flock accepted this reason, except for Jason. He just looked at me weirdly, but I guess he got over what he was thinking and shrugged his shoulders.

'_Max, what's really going on with you?'_

Crap, I forgot I had a mind-reader in this band of winged mutants.

'_I honestly don't know Angel, but if I lose control again like that, make sure the flock is safe.'_

Angels reply was hesitant, but I finally received an _'Okay, I promise.'_

'_Wait I just remembered something, why did you yell Jason's name before I went all murderous Max?'_

'_He looked like he was having a flash, but it turns out he just forgot to flap.'_

I didn't believe that story one bit, but I wasn't going to say anything to Angel about it.

"Let's just stop here for the night and we'll continue on in the morning."

My flock slowly started to break up. Gazzy took Jason over to the side, probably happy to have someone his age around even though Jason was like the opposite of Gazzy. Angel took Nudge to the side where they started to play some sort of card game.

I sighed and saw Fang was heading into the forest obviously I was supposed to follow by the way he kept glancing back and looking at me.

I sighed, got up and followed him.

After a couple feet or so Fang suddenly turned around, making me run into him. Before I could say 'Ow…' he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face towards his.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, just enjoying each other's company. But of course the stupid need for oxygen got in the way.

We pulled away and he put his forehead against and he closed his eyes, I could feel his heartbeat under my fingertips and I closed my eyes letting the steady thrum help me relax.

"Max…"

I opened my eyes to find Fang staring at me.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

The last time we said we loved each other was at the ferris wheel, which seems like a lifetime ago.

"I love you, too," I replied, meaning it with all my heart.

Fang smirked and took my hand in his and we continued to walk back to camp.

Of course I heard a very loud explosion towards the direction where we were walking. So I was thrust back into the reality, which is Maximum Ride.

I hate reality….

( : : : )

A/N: Review?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I decided to go ahead and post another chapter as an apology for being gone and also because I appreciate your reviews so much!

Enjoy!

( : : : )

Alex was drifting in between reality and her dreams…..

She was never fully awake, but for some reason she felt at peace. Now the normal Alex would be beyond angry that she couldn't move or fully awaken, but right now whatever was in that needle kept her unconscious.

'I think I'm starting to hallucinate…'

She was starting to see her dad, he wouldn't do anything but talk about how much he missed her and Jason and Alex wanted to shout, 'But your dead, how are you here?' Alex was trying to remain on this thought but the more she thought about it, the idea of sleep started to sound even better.

'Night, night…..'

( : : : )

Iggy didn't know it, but he's been awake for 3 days straight. What he did know, was that sleep sounded like heaven, but he wasn't going to succumb to the darkness that called him.

His eyes started to droop, but before he could fall asleep, he heard the door open.

'I'm awake, now,' he thought.

Shay entered the room with a man who had brown hair and blue eyes who in fact looked familiar…

"Let's go, kid," the man said.

Iggy didn't say anything, but thought it might be a good idea to cooperate, for now.

Iggy followed Shay and the guy out of the door into the hallway, only to be faced with darkness.

'Well, back to being blind!' Iggy thought counting his steps away from the room and running his hand along the wall closest to him. He could tell the wall was and ugly blue color and needed a paint job just by the feel of it.

Soon, he was lead into a room that smelled like morphine and other chemicals.

Feeling hands grab at his arms, Iggy tried to punch or kick his way out only to be faced with a shot into his arm.

'They're drugging me?' Iggy thought, his mind slowly drifting out.

Before he fell completely under he heard Shay say, "John, hand me the knife, it's time to take a closer look at his eyes."

( : : : )

A/N: Cliffy!

O_o

What shall happen?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys!

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

I 3 you!

( : : : )

"GAZZY, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FART AT THE MOST INAPROPRIATE OF TIMES?" Nudge screamed.

Yep you heard it, that giant explosion me and Fang were worried about was just Gazzy being true to his name.

"You think Nudge's face could get any redder?" Fang said, snickering.

"I don't know she already looks like a tomato," I said forcing down laughter.

As of right now Gazzy was trying to make himself invisible by cowering into a tree while Nudge was yelling her head off at him. Me and Fang were literally holding our sides laughing. (And yes let me tell you, Mr. Stoic laughing like a hyena is a very funny sight…)

Jason and Angel were staring at them like they grew two heads (which could very well happen due to the experimentations that have been conducted on us {See, Max can use big words!}). Their heads were swishing back and forth between the person yelling and the one interrupting.

'_Erasers are on their way, Max.'_

I literally jumped at the sound of the Voice, but quickly snapped into action saying, "Flock! U and A, we got some Erasers heading our way!"

Nudge and Gazzy stopped bickering and jumped into the air, followed by Angel and Jason. Fang and I followed and I changed our direction from the southeast direction Nudge was leading us to, so we were now heading west.

"Gotta hand it to a couple of Erasers to shut Nudge up," I heard Angel say to Jason.

"Yeah, I'm starting to find out why you always call her the 'Nudge Channel'," Jason replied laughing quietly.

I chuckled under my breath and felt Fang put his hand in mine, squeezing gently. I squeezed back and thought, _'We're coming for you Iggy and Alex.'_

( : : : )

Yea, not a real exciting chapter, but it needed to happen in the grand scheme of things.

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I got a review about ages and I meant to put this in an earlier chapter, but I forgot.

Max, Fang, Iggy – 15

Alex – 14

Nudge – 12

Gazzy – 10

Jason – 9

Angel – 8

I tweaked they're ages a bit, but it's not a big difference.

Enjoy!

( : : : )

"Ugh…"

Alex didn't know anything except for the fact that it was very dark and she felt like her body was on fire.

Alex laughed at her own joke and cringed in pain and thought, _'Not such a good idea…'_

After a few minutes the pain numbed enough so she could open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times for her eyes to adjust and examined the room she was in.

It was white (_'Like every single other room in this place,'_ she thought) and there was a very dim light over her head that was making a buzzing noise.

Nothing else was in the room except for the table Alex was strapped to. She tried to wiggle out of her binds, but was instantly winded as the straps tightened across her chest. They relaxed a few seconds later, but she could still see spots afterwards for a couple minutes.

'_Ok Alex,_' Alex said getting ready to face her situation, _'There are no doors visible or windows which neither would help me anyways because I'm bound to a table by straps that get tighter as I try to escape….'_

"Wow this is depressing," Alex said out loud.

"Alex Blaze,"

Alex jumped a little and instantly choked by her bounds.

"This is Jeb Batchelder-"

"I don't give a flying flip who you are or who you think you are for tying me to a table!" Alex yelled as soon as the bounds let go of her, "I just want to know, why?"

There was silence for a few minutes and before Alex could start raving again, the wall slid open and a man with graying hair and brown eyes entered the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Alex, if you'll just be patient I'll explain everyth-" Jeb started to say.

"Be patient? BE PATIENT? Who do you think you're talking to? Patience is not in my dictionary, but 'ass-kicking' is though!"

"Alex if you don't shut up and listen I will get an Eraser in here to put duct tape over your mouth," Jeb said seriously.

Alex shut her mouth and looked up at the light and thought about it and finally said calmly, "Fine then, explain."

Jeb took a deep breath and said, "As you know you're in the Higher Evolution of the Lower Living-"

'_Knew that.'_

"Where our director is Shay-"

'_Knew that, too,'_

"What you don't know is that we have a 'scientist'," Jeb said finger quoting scientist, "That is the cause of why you're here."

"Whoever it is I'm gonna unleash a can of whoop-ass on them when I find-" Alex stopped seeing the man that entered the room the same way Jeb came in.

He was big and had brownish hair that was graying at the roots and had blue eyes.

"Dad…"

John Blaze stood there staring at his oldest child and couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for doing this to her.

"Hey baby girl," John said as Jeb made his out of the room.

Alex stared at her father, who was supposed to be dead and quickly put on a mask that hid her shocked face. She continued to stare at him impassively as he made his way to stand beside the table she was strapped to.

'_I will not cry,'_ Alex thought_, 'I will not show weakness. I will not break down and bawl like a baby no matter how much I want too….'_

John grabbed Alex's hand which caused Alex to close her eyes feeling tears wanting to come and remembered the times when her family was happy and safe.

She opened her eyes and yanked her hand out her father's even though it caused the straps to tighten around her hand.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

"Baby girl-"

"Don't 'baby girl' me either!" Alex yelled, "All these years I've thought you and mom were-" Alex stopped midsentence and closed her eyes and asked, "Is Mom here?"

Her father replied slowly, "No, she is dead."

Alex sighed and didn't know whether to be happy her mom wasn't a part of this or sad that she was still dead.

Alex stayed that way for a couple more minutes. Her eyes closed, her hands clenched into fists, thoughts racing around her head.

"Why?"

John seemed to jump at the sudden question, but still replied, "Do you want the truth?"

Alex nodded.

And so John explained, and later when he was done, he left the room leaving a weeping Alex wishing she had her brother and mommy with her.

( : : : )

A/N: Liked it? Loved it? Absolutely despised it and think I should not continue this? Review!

COUPLE NAMES!

FAX – Fang and Max

Aggy – Alex and Iggy

Nazzy – Nudge and Gazzy

Jangel – Jason and Angel


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait, I've kinda had a rough time lately.

Enough about my problems though.

Enjoy!

( : : : )

"The operation was a success?" a man asked

Iggy woke up to hear that question being asked and couldn't help but wonder, _'What operation?'_

"Yes, the boy should have full sight once the bandages come off in two days," he recognized this voice as Shays.

Iggy would've widened his eyes in shock, but like the voice said he had bandages over his eyes and was restricted from doing so.

"He should be waking up soon, let's go check on our other patient." The man said again

Even though Iggy couldn't really hear right, he was sure the other patient they were talking about was Alex and it made him ridiculously angry for some unknown reason.

He heard the two white coats leave the room and waited a few minutes before he pretended to wake up by wiggling around and trying to sit up. He only found himself bound by straps that were a lot like Alex's.

Since it seemed like Iggy had some time available, he started to think about how awesome it would be to see without a white background.

Iggy didn't know how to feel about this place. They kidnap him and Alex, but they also fix his sight so he'll be able to see again.

"These people confuse me," Iggy whispered to himself.

Before Iggy could think or talk anymore, he felt a needle enter his arm and he slowly drifted into sleep.

( : : : )

Iggy felt like he was in a cloud, or at least a very soft pillow.

He was surrounded by fluffy white clouds that seemed to shed their own kind of light. It was very peaceful and quiet.

"Iggy?"

Iggy jolted into a sitting position to find himself face-to-face with Alex.

'_Holy crap…..'_

This was the first time Iggy has actually seen Alex and she took his breath away.

'_Oh sweet baby Jesus….'_

"Alex?" Iggy asked confused trying to shake off the feeling of breathlessness, "Where the heck are we?"

Alex sat down in front of Iggy and said, "I don't know. Hopefully I'm just dreaming and this has nothing to do with what the scientists gave us."

Iggy smirked and it caused Alex to be suspicious and ask, "What?"

Iggy chuckled and said, "Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing."

Alex jumped up and pointed a finger in Iggy's face and said, "I swear if you don't tell I will kill you!"

"Violent, are we?" was all Iggy had to say for Alex to tackle him to the ground, or whatever surface they were on.

"Now tell me what's so dang funny, right now," Alex said with venom.

Iggy blushed at the situation he was in. When Alex tackled him, she had put both knees on either side of his hips and was holding his arms together above his head. Apparently Alex hasn't realized the position they were in, yet.

"I smirked because you basically said 'I want to dream about you,' and it was pretty funny to me," Iggy said.

Alex frowned and had no comeback for that when she finally realized why Iggy was a blushing red tomato and was so willing to tell her the truth (because we all know, he wouldn't have told her unless he was forced to). Alex then blushed and tried to get off of Iggy without embarrassing herself any more.

Before she could, Iggy grabbed her waist and pulled himself up so he was looking into her green eyes that were hard at the edges from the life she lives in, but soft in the middle.

"Iggy…." Alex whispered.

In response, Iggy started to lean in half-closing his eyes as he did so.

When their lips touched, electricity ran rapid and their kiss was one of built up passion.

Not two seconds after Iggy kissed her, Alex pull away and say, "Stop."

Iggy let Alex get off of him and sit down again and he waited. He wanted to know why Alex stopped and he also wanted to know how he came to kiss this hot-headed, green-eyed, beautiful, sweet, car-. Iggy had to stop his train of thought before he went too far with it.

"Iggy."

Iggy looked up at Alex and saw that she was crying.

"I'm scared," Alex said through the tears.

Iggy scooted over to sit beside Alex and put his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt.

As Iggy sat there holding Alex, he found out everything and by the end of it, Iggy was ready to kill John and Shay Blaze.

( : : : )

A/N: Review?


	20. Authors Note

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that my beta is going through some stuff and will not be able to beta my story anymore. So, unless someone else is interested in becoming my beta, I will be try my best not to make too many mistakes.

Love you guys!


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Lets all give a nice warm welcome to my new beta: bookworm131998! *applause*

Enjoy!

( : : : )

I felt someone shake my shoulder and instantly went into panic mode, jumping up and pinning whoever it was against the tree that I was sleeping in not two seconds ago, all before I had even opened my eyes.

I realized that my so-called 'attacker' was Jason Blaze and I immediately let go of him.

"Sorry Jason, but don't sneak up on me like that, I could've seriously hurt you." I whisper scolded him as he rubbed his neck where my arm had been, pinning him to the giant oak tree the flock had decided to rest on as we made our way across the U.S.

"Sorry Max, but I wanted to talk to you without waking the others," Jason whispered.

I sat down on the tree branch we were on and called out, "I'll take watch now, Nudge."

I heard her get up from her perch highest on the and jump down to a wider branch to sleep on and she told me after Jason had flew up to the branch Nudge was on, "I knew that it was Jason and I thought he was getting up to go to the bathroom or something, if I'd known he was going to wake you up I would've tried to stop him. Now if you excuse me I'm going to sleep."

I nodded and said, "It's okay Nudge," and flew up to the branch Jason was on and gasped when I saw the view this particular tree limb gave us.

This was the highest tree in the whole forest that we were in and you could see a full view of the world from up here.

I looked over to see what Jason thought of the view, only to be shocked to find him hugging himself and silently crying.

I scooted closer to him and put my arms around him, trying to be the mother that I sometimes have to be as leader of this flock.

"I miss my sister."

I nodded, not surprised that this was why he was upset and said, "We'll get her and Iggy back, Jason."

"How can you be so sure?" Jason whispered.

"Because," I said, "When Maximum Ride makes a promise to someone she works her hardest to keep that promise even if the world stands in her way, and I promise we will get Alex and Iggy back."

I could tell Jason was smiling and I asked him a question that has been nagging at me for a while, "What's your story?"

"I wasn't born at the time, but this is what Alex told me," Jason took a deep breath and began the story; "Mom and Dad met at the School and fell in love when they were sixteen. After they escaped, they thought they were safe from them and built our house. They then had Alex when they were eighteen. For a while everything was good and it seemed to be even better when they found out they were expecting me," Jason tensed up and frowned and continued, "That's when it got bad. The School found us and took us back to the School. I don't really know what happened to Alex and Dad, but Alex told me they kept me and Mom in a separate room that was stocked for the stuff needed for my mom to give birth," Jason sighed and said, "I was born premature at seven months and the School told us that my mom died giving birth to me.

"Well after that I was finally given to my sister who was in charge of taking care of me because at that time, our dad had been presumed dead. Nothing else interesting really happens, a few needles there, a couple of tests here. When I was five I reacted negatively to a chemical they gave me and they thought I wasn't going to make it," Jason was trembling as he said this, "So when Alex and I were sleeping they took me out to the field where baby Erasers are trained to use their senses and kill. I knew I was going to die and so I shut my eyes and started praying to myself."

I interrupted him saying, "You can stop if you want to, Jason."

He shook his head and said, "No, you deserve to know and besides I can tell you're trustworthy."

I had almost forgotten about that power of his.

"Just after they released the Erasers," Jason said continuing his story, "Alex had just learned of her new power to control fire. She literally burst out of the building, flying towards me with the fire surrounding her. All the Erasers were distracted, but one managed to ignore her and gave me this scar that starts here," he pointed to the top part of his forehead and traced down his scar and continued down his shirt and stopped just above where I thought his belly button was, "And ends here. Alex saw it and she swooped down and picked me up while at the same time making the Eraser burst into flames. She carried me away as the Eraser screamed in pain.

And we've been living at our house ever since, waiting for the day when the mysterious people in the painting would show up." Jason concluded.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence I said, "Alex was right. You have been through way too much."

Jason smiled against my shoulder and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead," I said.

"What are Angel's powers?"

That was the last question I expected from Jason, but I answered honestly, "She can read and control minds, breathes underwater, and talks to fish."

"She reads and controls minds?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"Yes why?"

"No reason."

We sat in silence for a moment until I thought of a question that was thought out of pure curiosity.

"What did Gazzy say to you the other day? From the look you both had, it seemed a bit serious."

"Oh," Jason said in a way I couldn't identify, "He was just being a protective big brother."

Before I could ask another question that would surely get a detailed answer, I saw a black cloud heading toward us and I knew it just had to Erasers.

"FLOCK! We got Erasers coming, let's see if we can outfly them!"

( : : : )

A/N: Review? Pwetty Pwease?


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys….. Long time, no type?

There's only one thing I can say to apologize for this and that is: SCHOOL SUCKS MAJORLY!

Anyways, Enjoy!

( : : : )

Iggy and Alex were back in the 'Cloud Room' as they called it and were just enjoying the others company. As of right now, Alex was sitting back against a cloud running her hand through Iggy's strawberry colored haired whose head was in her lap with Alex's legs on either side.

Iggy had his eyes closed, but something was bugging him, "Hey Alex?" he asked hesitantly.

"What's up?" Alex answered.

"You can control fire right?"

"Yea….."

"Why haven't you used it to escape?" Iggy asked.

"Because someone I care about has to be in danger, which I usually have a sixth sense about," Alex said, "And so far they haven't harmed you, so far as I can tell."

Iggy smiled and thought,_ 'She cares about me?'_

They fell into silence the, both contemplating.

"How long have we been here?" Iggy asked quietly.

"Umm…. I want to say about 2 hours," Alex said in reply.

Iggy smiled, "Not 'here' I mean here as in Hell."

"Oh…. I have no idea. Ever since we've been here, I haven't seen a window anywhere."

"Me neither."

Just then they heard sirens and were thrust back into reality, wondering what the heck was going on.

( : : : ) **I was going to end it here, but I thought it was too short so now it's **_**really**_** long.**

As of right now, we were currently flying for our lives trying to escape these stupid new generation Erasers that were hunting us.

"Max, I think it's time for plan Z!" I heard Angel yell behind me.

"What the freak is plan Z?" Gazzy yelled at me.

I sighed I hoped I wouldn't have to experiment this idea when we were actually in danger, but I guess I have, too.

"Fang grab my ankle! Nudge grab my other ankle! Gazzy! You hold on to Fangs ankle while Jason's holds on to Nudge's! Angel, fly up under me and grab my hand." I instructed, quickly.

When everyone was holding on, I yelled, "I'm going to kick into hyper drive! If your wings start to slow down to where they feel like they're going to get cut off from the speed, pull them back in and hold on!"

I didn't wait for a shout of acknowledgement or anything because right then an Eraser was almost close enough to reach Gazzy, so I went into hyper drive.

I felt the wind whip my hair back and I felt my wings surge up and down faster with each thrust. When I'm in hyper speed I can reach speeds up to 300 miles per hour.

After about three minutes I assumed we were safe and slowed down back to our regular speeds to give my flock some time to get their bearings.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Gazzy yelled letting go and letting his wings back out.

I smiled and said, "Yeah?"

Gazzy nodded while Nudge started her ranting, "Gazzy's right! That was legitimately epic!"

'_Legitimately epic?'_ I wondered.

While my flock was discussing how wonderful my hyper drive is, Fang flew up beside me and said, "So that's plan Z, huh?"

I grinned, "Yeppers, I figured we might get in a situation where some supersonic speed would help us escape, so I thought of a way for it to benefit all of us."

Fang nodded and we flew on in silence.

'_You're about to reach an airport that has a flight scheduled for 2:00 to China. Get on that flight.'_

'_Well hello to you to, Voice. I assume you're not going to say hi, right?'_

The voice was silent and I sighed and said, "Airport up ahead, we need to take it to China."

I felt the flock tense at the mention of an airport. We don't do well in crowded spots or anywhere that involves us being trapped.

"God help me not have a panic attack," I whispered quietly to myself and out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw Mr. Stoic smirk.

( : : : )

"Stupid tin can of a bird," I grumbled.

"I don't think an airplane is a bird, Max."

I looked down at Angel smiling her, well, angelic smile.

"It can fly though, miss smarty-pants," I said teasingly.

Angel rolled her sky-blue eyes and chuckled and I'm just going to say she got that from me.

I grinned, but lost it as soon as I got it when I saw the airplane that we had to get on. Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

Fang came up behind me and grabbed my hand and squeezed and suddenly it didn't seem so bad as long as I had Fang with me.

"Okay flock, if we close our eyes and breathe deeply it'll be over before we know it," I said at an attempt at humor.

( : : : )

Well apparently our new pal, Jason doesn't share our fear of tight spaces because he was excited to get on his first airplane. Man, how I wish I had his naïve personality.

I sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that hour.

As of right now, I was sitting at the window seat with Fang sitting next to me, holding my hand probably feeling just as claustrophobic as me.

"You okay?" Fang whispered in my ear.

I smiled and said, "Couldn't be better. Unless, of course, we weren't in an airplane and we had Iggy and Alex back, oh and I'm going to throw in that if we were normal I'd be a lot better," I had lost my grin by the end of the rant.

"Normal Is overrated," Fang whispered, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand, while his breath tickled, my ear.

I shivered and said, "Yea, but a little bit of normalcy didn't kill anybody."

Fang leaned back and said, "Point taken."

I did a quick head count, _'Ok Nudge and Gazzy are right across from us, check. Angel and Jason are in the seats in front of them, check.'_

Everything seemed accounted for, so why was I feeling anxious-ier than usual, not including the plane?

"Oh my God, Brit do you see that boy over there, the one with the long sexy black hair?"

Oh, that's why.

I looked over at Fang to see what he thought of the two bimbos sitting behind us and apparently he was enjoying the attention.

I growled silently, but apparently not silently enough because Fang looked over at me and smirked, "Jealous Maxie?"

"No," I said, "Just concerned about your will to deny a girl who throws themselves at you."

Fang leaned down and kissed my temple and said, "You're the only one for me."

I blushed and looked down at intertwined hands.

I felt better from Fang saying that, but I think hearing the two girls let out a 'huff' helped a bit. So, I leaned into Fang's chest, closed my eyes, and listened to his heartbeat.

( : : : )

"Max."

I felt someone shake my shoulder and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"No Max, we have to get off the plane."

Just then everything came rushing back; I'm in a plane, looking for my missing flock, in China…

"Ok, I'm up," I said getting up and stretching, "Let's go get the rest of our family back."

So we left that scrap of metal that magically flies and was faced with confusing symbols and confusing words.

"So that's Chinese," Jason said awestruck.

* 最大的换乘是真棒 *

A/N: Yes the symbols above mean something and I know this was kind of boring and a little rushed at the beginning, but I needed to wrap up Alex and Iggy's story.

Until next time my sweet reviewers….


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: This authors note is a mere formality.

Enjoy!

( : : : )

"Anyone who knows how to speak Chinese, please speak up now." I said looking around at my flock.

All I got was blank stares and I sighed.

'Great, we have every power imaginable except the ability to understand other languages.'

"Hey Max," I looked over at Nudge, internally preparing myself for the long rant I was sure to get, "I think I can read it."

Huh, that wasn't the rant I was expecting, but did she just say she can read Chinese?

"What does that say then?" Fang asked pointing at a random sign.

"I think it's promoting the local McDonald's," Nudge said staring at the sign, "Oh Max, we should definitely go there! I'm hungry and people are right when they say airplane food is nasty, I'd take desert rat any day!"

I groaned inwardly after that, but replied with, "Ok, do you know where the McDonalds is, Nudge?"

Nudge nodded her head as Gazzy's hand was covering her mouth to keep her from speaking.

"Ok then, lead the way."

( : : : )

A hop, skip, and a jump later we were stuffing our faces with China's finest fast food restaurant: McDonald's.

"Wipe your mouth, Gazzy. You've got Big Mac dripping down your chin," I said, already finished with my five Big Macs, 2 large fries, one chocolate milkshake, and a sweet tea.

"Um, Max?" I looked over to find Nudge shifting her seat uncomfortably, "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure Nudge."

She got up and walked outside, with me following close behind her and once we were outside I asked, "What's up?"

"I think I got my period," Nudge whispered.

I think my eyes literally popped out of my head.

"Okay, I'll be right back and we'll go to the store. Just let me tell the flock to wait for us," I said, calmly trying to get over the shock that my little Nudge is growing up.

"Fang, me and Nudge have to go and do something," I said to my flock.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, emotionless as per usual.

"Let's just say, little Nudge is growing up," I said in all seriousness, waiting to see if he got it.

Apparently he did, because he blushed and I had to laugh at the look on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gazzy asked, annoyed he that he didn't get the joke.

"I'll tell you later Gazzy," but in reality I was thinking,_ 'I'll blackmail Fang into explaining the birds and the bee's to you.'_

I cackled maniacally and innocently walked out of McDonalds heading towards the nearest drug store.

( : : : )

I'm not going to bore you with the embarrassing details, but let's just Nudge's problem has now been resolved.

As of right now, we were chilling in a hotel room, where the owner of the hotel knows how to speak English (_thank God_).

"Where are we going next, Max?" Angel asked.

I sighed, "Well, Angel-"

'_Go to coordinates-'_

I can't believe how lucky this voice is sometimes.

"Tomorrow morning we are going the place where Iggy and Alex are," I said with confidence.

I got a bunch of cheers to that.

( : : : )

**JPOV**

We finally get to rescue my sister tomorrow! She may be annoying, acts like my mom, and is a stubborn piece of work that won't let me have that pocket knife I wanted for Christmas….. What was I saying again?

Anyway, I hope she'll want to stay with the flock. It's nice to have a big family.

'_Are you sure you're not just saying that because you have a crush on-'_

'_Shut up!'_

I need to stop having thought arguments with myself.

I sighed.

"What's wrong, Jason?"

I looked over to Angel and replied, "Nothing, just relieved that I'm going to see my sister again." Which isn't exactly a lie...

Angel frowned, which made me remember what Max told me, _'Fudge.'_

"Hey Angel, come over here for a minute." I heard Nudge say.

I sighed and leaned back into the couch I was sitting on and closed my eyes.

"I have a headache," I mumbled to myself.

I should tell Max about my headaches, but I don't want to worry her. She's got enough problems without me being added to the list.

I tried to move my train of thought to something different and found myself thinking about what Gazzy had told me the other day.

He wanted me to know that Angel was different than normal eight year olds, which I replied with 'Aren't we all?' and he said, 'Even for us.'

I didn't know what her powers were so when I found out; it was kind of a shocker. She can read and control minds... What the heck am I supposed to think?!

I sighed again and thought, _'I'll just have to ask Alex when we get her back tomorrow.'_

For right now though, I think I need a nap.

( : : : )

A/N: Review?


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey guys…. Long time, no see?

No excuses can be made, so

Enjoy!

( : : : )

After a very non-eventful evening (thank God!), we all went to sleep. The bad thing about this hotel is that it has two beds and their only big enough for two people. So, it was somehow decided that me and Fang got one and Angel and Nudge got the other. The boys wouldn't let the girls sleep on the floor (where they currently are) and the girls didn't complain one bit.

I sighed and scooted closer to Fang whose chest was against my back with his neck on top of my head. I could stay like this forever, because it was so comfortable… Dang it I have to pee.

"Stupid bladder," I mumbled under my breath.

I tried scooting forward to where I wouldn't wake up Fang and disturb him, but he just incoherently and put his arm around my waist and pulled me back to his chest and held me there.

I turned over so my chest was to his and put my hands in between us, and tried pushing against his chest, but he just held me tighter. That was when I saw the smirk.

"You bas-" I started to say before he opened his eyes, put his hand behind my neck and pulled my lips up to his.

I breathed out through my nose and kissed him back, moving my lips against his and rubbing my tongue along his.

Fang's other hand that wasn't cupping the back of neck, rested at my waist and he started moving his hand up under my shirt to rub the spot in between my wings that all of us bird kids are suckers for.

I sighed against his lips and I felt him smile so I mumbled to him, not breaking our kiss, "I love you."

Fang pulled back and looked deep into my eyes and said, "I love you, too."

I smiled and said, "Fang?"

Fang grinned and said, "Yes."

"I love you, but if you don't let me go I'm going to pee on myself," I said still smiling.

"Way to ruin the mood, Max."

( : : : )

"Ok everyone, we ready to fly?" I asked my flock doing a quick headcount.

"We're on the road again," Gazzy started signing.

Nudge rolled her eyes, "Ok Mr. Rock Star, but we fly so we have no use for roads."

Gazzy switched gears and started singing, "We're on the sky again."

Now Angel rolled her eyes, "Very creative."

I rubbed my temples as my eyebrow twitched, and I think my vein on my neck was sticking out a bit too.

"Uh guys," Jason said looking wearily at me, "Max is getting mad."

"Everyone looked at me and saw me and shut up very quickly and I swear I felt Fang smirk from where he was sitting next to me.

"Can we go now? Or do you guys want to give me a bigger headache than I already have?" I said in the nicest voice I could muster.

All the kids looked down and mumbled, "Sorry."

"You can make it up to me, by getting your butts in gear and flying," I said, "So let's go!"

We took off and started flying towards the coordinates the voice gave me. Putting our faith, once again, in a voice that magically appears in my head at random points in time. Maybe I'm going crazy.

'_You're not going crazy, Max. You're just really stressed out.'_

I smiled. When this is over I'm going to take a vacation that involves sunny and warm weather.

"Hey, Max?"

"What's up Gaz?" I turned my gaze to him.

"Are we there yet?"

"Gazzy we just started flying, how are we going to be there already?" I asked.

Gazzy shrugged and you wouldn't believe how hard it is to do that while flying, "So, are we?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gazzy-"

'_Welcome to the Higher Evolution of the Lower Living, Maximum.'_

I furrowed my eyes and said, "Actually yes, we have arrived."

"What?! Already?" Nudge said flying forward, "That was fast, not as fast as your super speed, but still really fast. OH! This means we get Alex and Iggy back now, don't we? Thank goodness because Iggy's annoying as heck, but he's a brother. Ha! He's a brother from another mother and a father for that matter."

After a few minutes of blessed silence I asked, "You done?"

Nudge smiled smugly, "Why yes I am."

"Good, because we need to land over there over on that cliff," I said pointing to a cliff that jutted out over an ocean.

We landed one after the other and we waited.

And waited…..

And waited….

After about five minutes I gave up and threw my hands in the air and said, "What now, voice?!"

'_Jump in and swim to the coordinates I gave you.'_

'_How is that going to work? Nudge, Jason, and Gazzy can't breathe underwater!_' I mentally yelled back to the voice, surprised I actually got an answer to my first question.

The voice became silent again and I felt like screaming at it, I can't catch a break today!

"I've had it!"

I saw red and when my vision cleared I saw my fist was punched clear through a tree. Oops.

I unclenched my hand and tried yanking it out of the tree without severely cutting my hand up.

After a while of pulling and twisting, I put my feet up on the tree one on each side of hand and pushed with all my might.

Finally I yanked it free, but my aha moment was short lived when I fell on my butt, really hard.

"Ouch," I mumbled.

I got up dusted myself off and thought, _'Oh crap, I did not just punch through a solid tree.'_

I turned around and looked at my flock, who were all looking at me with fear in their eyes. Fang had pulled everyone behind him and was in the middle of a fighting stance.

I felt insanely bad and couldn't figure out what was wrong with me.

'_Max?'_

I sighed, _'Angel I'm not mad at you guys and honestly I don't know what just happened.'_

'_Your eyes turned red again.'_

I felt my own eyes widen and I lost all grip on reality and couldn't help but think, _'I'm actually going crazy….'_

'_You're not going crazy.'_

At this point I couldn't tell if that was the voice or Angel now.

'Then I'm turning evil,' this somehow pushed everything into perspective and I took off, diving into the ocean. I'll prove I'm good; I'll rescue Iggy and Alex myself.

I swam with all my might and not once did I hear a splash of anyone hitting the water behind. It hit me, right now I'm completely alone.

'_Now Max, you oughta realize by now that you're never alone.'_

( : : : )

A/N: Review?


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Um, hey guys….

Should I start begging for forgiveness?

*cowers in corner*

( : : : )

"Holy hell!" I screamed, which is very hard to do under water.

You see when the voice speaks you can't tell whether it male or female, young or old, etc. When Angel speaks in my mind, it's the same as her regular voice. This voice or whatever is not the voice or Angel because this one sounded dark and menacing and sends chills down your spine whenever you hear it.

'_Who the hell are you?!_' I asked trying to start swimming again so I didn't float to the top.

'_I'm you.'_

'_No, you're not, I'm me.'_

'_Well I'm the darker side of you. I'm your adrenaline, your bloodlust. I'm the part of you that makes you a fighter.'_

Now, I'm seriously freaking out. This must be the reason I've been more moody lately, I get angrier over the littlest things and I can't help it.

'_Focus, Max. The science lab is up ahead and you need me to figure out how to get in.'_

'_What makes you say that?'_

Is it weird to feel a voice smirk in your head?

'_Just trust me.'_

I just know I'm going to regret this.

'_First, swim up close to that pointy rock over there that juts out from the side of the cliff.'_

I did as I was told and swam up to it.

'_Now grab hold of the spike, with both hands and turn it all the way right, then all the way left, then turn it back until it stops.'_

I turned it surprisingly easy and when it clicked back it drew itself into the rock wall and opened up a passageway.

"Cool….." I said, or rather bubbled.

'_Now swim inside.'_

I looked into the dark abyss that was before me and did the exact opposite of what my gut was telling me to do. I swam forward.

About one foot inside the cave I felt a rumble and I turned around about to swim out of the cave, when I realized what made the rumbling noise. The cave was closing me in.

It was already too late to swim out; the opening was barely big enough to fit my hand through.

I felt my chest constrict like I couldn't breathe, you see being a runaway lab experiment has caused me to become extremely claustrophobic since I was kept in a dog cage for most of my younger life, you add some darkness and a crazy evil new voice in my head and I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack by now.

'_Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming, what do we do we swim-'_

'_KNOCK IT OFF!'_

Dang ever since I watched that stupid movie with the flock, every time we go to the beach Angel and Nudge sing that. It's almost as annoying as that new song Call Me Maybe, which Nudge is in love with by the way.

To escape the hurt that was bubbling in my chest from being alone I swam forward as hard and as fast as I possibly could.

Of course doing that in the dark isn't the smartest decision I've ever made.

"OUCH!" I yelled rubbing the front of my face after swimming into a wall.

After calling the wall a few choice words I put my hands out and felt the place where my face hit.

It was smooth so I knew it wasn't made of rock, but it didn't have metal feeling, or anything to it. I swam closer to it to see if I could get a better look at it from up close.

"AH!" I yelled in shock. I thought I saw my clone, Maya and I freaked out. I approached slower and moved my hand and the other Max moved hand too.

'_Huh it must be a window.'_

I started to run my left hand along it as my feet and right hand started to propel me side-to-side and up-and-down looking for an opening or something that would allow me to get in.

'_Go all the way to the right wall and there will be a door there that's not used anymore by the scientists, but it still works.'_

I swam over to the right and hit a cold and metallic smooth-like surface. I figured it to be the door.

I ran my hands on the edges looking for a button or something that would open the door, when I felt two different buttons.

'_Push the first one.'_

I did and there was a sucking noise as the door opened letting me and some water inside, also. When I was inside and the doors shut, the water was drained out of the container and a second door opened revealing a long hallway that branched into two other hallways.

'_Go right, left, left, right.'_

I made my way through the hallways, wincing every time my shoes squeaked on the permanently stained white floor.

When I was on the hallway that the other Max told me to go to, I was faced with a door. It was black and really stood out against the rest of the building.

'_Go up to the door and put your hand on the handle.'_

I did so and almost had a heart attack when an automated voice came on and said, "Name?"

'_Say, "Shay Blaze."'_

"Shay Blaze," I said wondering how the heck this was going to work.

"Voice key: incorrect."

'_What do I do now, smart pants?'_

'_Open the door.'_

'_What do you mean 'open the door'?! It just said-'_

I heard a creak and saw that I had opened the door. How the heck does that make sense?! It said my voice was incorrect and it's unlocked?!

"They need better security around here," I mumbled under my breath.

I opened the door and what I saw almost made me scream in pure shock.

Iggy and Alex were spooning on the floor, asleep.

I went over to them and shook their shoulders, "Iggy, Alex, let's move!"

"Max!" Iggy shouted and started firing questions at me, "Where's everyone? Are they okay? How did you find us? Why-"

"Iggy! Calm down, your worse than Nudge right now!" I said laughing and hugging my favorite blind bird-kid.

"Hey Iggy, what's this wrap doing around your eyes?" I asked

"They operated on my eyes and they said that after three days they would take off the wrap and I'd be able to see again. Can you believe it, Max? I'll be able to see!" Iggy said, excitedly.

I was in shock from this, but like the good flock leader I was I said, "That's awesome, Ig!"

"Sorry, but can we continue this later? I'd like to see my brother now," Alex said in anxiousness.

I went up to her and whispered in her ear so quiet-like that she could barely hear me and Iggy was sure not to, "Jason's been worried about you."

Alex nodded and when I pulled away, she mouthed, "Thanks,"

"No problem," I said in my normal voice, "Now let's make a banana and split."

We exited the door and it slammed shut behind us and said, "Have a nice day!"

Okay, so what it lakes in security, it makes up in hospitality? Ok, these people really need a new security provider.

"Good, Maximum. You did exactly as you were supposed to."

I tensed up and slowly turned my head to look at the man I despised more than anything in the world.

"Jeb," I said, "Long time no see?"

He smiled that smile that used to make me try harder so I could see that smile again. It made feel proud of myself. Now it did nothing but annoy me.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Max. I can answer them if you just give me-" Jeb was interrupted by a siren screaming.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Son of a b-" Alex started.

"Now is not the time for cussing, Alex!" I yelled at her.

"Now is the perfect time!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Iggy screamed at us, "Now can someone knock him unconscious," Iggy pointed at Jeb, "So we can get some answers from him later!"

"Good idea, Ig," Alex said already brushing mine and her argument.

Alex hit Jeb in the temple with the heel of her palm and said, "Can I get some help over here?!"

I ran over there and grabbed his right arm and threw it over my shoulder as she did the same with his left arm.

"I found the intruders!"

We didn't stick around any longer after hearing that voice, so we ran in the opposite direction which was down a hallway with windows that looked out into the ocean.

'_Go all the way up this hallway and take the elevator that's going to be at the end.'_

"There's going to be an elevator at the end of this hallway," I relayed to Iggy and Alex.

I knew they heard even though they didn't say anything because we all started moving faster.

I suddenly felt a searing pain in my abdomen.

"I shot one of the girls!"

I looked down and saw that I was bleeding.

'_Come on Max,'_ I pep talked myself, _'you can make it!'_

My vision was narrowing and I could hear someone trying to talk to me. I think it was Iggy.

I saw elevator doors open just in time because I passed out as soon as we were in the elevator.

( : : : )

A/N: Review?


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: I decided to apologize with another chapter and I'll probably post another one tomorrow…. Maybe….

Enjoy!

( : : : )

Alex was scared and she couldn't say that very often.

"Iggy? Why are Max's eyes red?" Alex whispered, visibly paling.

"I don't know," Iggy replied, nervously.

As of right now Iggy and Alex were cramped against one corner of the elevator, Jeb was lying on the floor in the middle of the elevator, and Max was standing on the other side with her abdomen wrapped and looking at them with red eyes that seemed to see all the evil that you've committed.

The red-eyed Max smiled and said, "Your leader is fine. She passed out and I took over so her body could heal."

Iggy and Alex's eyes widened.

"Who are you then?" Iggy asked sounding a lot more confident then he actually felt.

"I'm the part of Max that makes her a leader. I'm the bloodthirsty part of her that comes out during a fight," the red-eyed Max smiled wider, "You can call me Shade."

"Not that it wasn't nice to meet you and all, but could send Max out here?" Alex said, trying to sound confident.

"No can do," Shade said, losing her smile, "She's weak and sleeping, so until the whole in her stomach," she said gesturing to her wrapped abdomen, "Is healed, I'll be right here.

"Oh and I should probably warn you," she said continuing, "The only reason you're not dead right now is because she's blocking my body movements to non-threatening. Her willpower is strong enough for that."

Alex and Iggy scooted farther back in the corner and stayed there until the ding that signaled that they reached the top.

Shade moved forward, grabbed Jab and swung him across her shoulder. She walked out of the elevator and went up the stairs that were at the end of a hallway. Alex and Iggy followed cautiously behind her.

At the top of the stairs was some kind of lobby. No one was around and it looked like no one has been around in a very long time, but Shade didn't stop to admire the dust, she stepped out the double doors and took off, Jeb still thrown over her shoulder.

Alex and Iggy quickly hurried after her and into the air and despite their situation they were so happy that they could finally stretch their wings.

( : : : )

"Fang?"

Fang looked from where he was sitting on the edge of the cliff to the blond-haired girl approaching him.

"Yes Angel?"

"Jason's awake now," Angel said.

Fang got up and went over to wear Jason was lying on the ground with the flock surrounding him.

Right after Max dived into the water, Fang had tried to jump after her, but Jason had a flash. So Fang had to make a split second decision and stay so he could get everyone under control.

"Where's Max?"

Fang was jerked out of his train of thought by Jason's question.

"She went to get Alex and Iggy," Fang replied.

Jason took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He was pale and was having trouble breathing. He knew he couldn't last much longer until he passed out again, but he needed to hold out long enough for Max to get his sister.

Fang sighed. He should've gone after her, but he couldn't leave the flock alone especially when one of them was passed out.

"Fang," Angel said looking off in the distance, "Max, Alex, and Iggy are coming."

While the rest of the flock whooped and cheered, Fang kept looking at Angel and knew she was keeping something from them.

'_What's up, Angel?'_

Angel looked over to Fang and in his mind said, _'Max is different. She's the red Max.'_

Fang's face went impassive and he steeled his heart just in case he might have to protect the flock against their leader, their _mother,_ and his girlfriend.

"I understand," he said, almost to himself, looking out into the distance at the slow approaching winged kids.

( : : : )

A/N: Review?


End file.
